


Somebody Who Loves Me

by arielf17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, DCTV Music Meister is mentioned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music Meister AU, Musical Marriage Proposal, because I was sad and gay and listening to whitney houston and then this fic happened, because I wrote a sequel to my other music meister crossover fic, musical AU, okay so like other characters are THERE, they just kinda are there to dance though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: Steve analyzed the scene and realized it wasn’t Music Meister. The source of the music was clear, and there were no snarky Darren Criss look-alikes anywhere on the scene. Music Meister liked to make himself known. No, the sight before them was something much more volatile than a super-powered musical theater enthusiast from another dimension.This was pure unadulterated Bucky Barnes.





	Somebody Who Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little itty baby sequel to All You've Ever Wanted. Sure. Why not.

When Steve heard the music, he thought that maybe Music Meister had decided to come back for an encore. He looked around the small gathering of his friends and knew they felt the same. 

“I swear, if this happens to us again...” said Tony. 

“Oh, relax, everything worked out,” said Loki. 

“This is Whitney Houston,” said Natasha, “where’s Bucky?”

Steve looked around and did not see his boyfriend. He did, however, hear him sing, just a few errant notes before emerging on the scene and uttering a complete phrase. 

“I wanna dance.” 

“Oh, there’s Bucky,” said Clint. 

Steve analyzed the scene and realized it wasn’t Music Meister. The source of the music was clear, and there were no snarky Darren Criss look-alikes anywhere on the scene. Music Meister liked to make himself known. No, the sight before them was something much more volatile than a super-powered musical theater enthusiast from another dimension. 

This was pure unadulterated Bucky Barnes. 

“The clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade.” 

Bucky walked closer to Steve, mischief and love brewing in his pale blue eyes. 

“Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away.” 

The entire group awkwardly clumped up behind Bucky as he shyly took Steve’s hand and swung it back and forth. 

“I’ve done alright up ‘til now, it’s the light of day that shows me how.” 

Bucky let go of Steve’s hand and backed up towards the awkward clump. 

“And when the night falls, loneliness calls.” 

The awkward clump organized itself, and danced in almost perfect synchronicity with Bucky as he launched into the chorus. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody.” 

Bucky stepped towards Steve in time as the others continued dancing. 

“I wanna feel the heat with somebody.” 

Bucky took Steve’s hand and spun him around. 

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody.”

Bucky held Steve’s hands and held him at arm’s length. 

“With somebody who loves me.” 

Bucky threw Steve about, gentle and chaotic, as he sang the chorus again. He held Steve close and swung him out and in between thoughts of  _ God, I love him  _ and  _ did I step on his feet _ the only thing Steve could think was  _ why in the everliving fuck is this happening.  _

“I’ve been in love, lost my senses,” sang Bucky, stalking back towards the group. 

Bucky artfully (and melodramatically) spun in his place. 

“Spinning through the town.” 

Everyone lined up in two lines behind Bucky. 

“Sooner or later, the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down.” 

Bucky fell backwards, and the good friends he had conscripted into being his backup dancers caught him and held him steady as he sang. 

“I need a man who’ll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last.” 

Everyone carried Bucky a few paces and tilted backwards, bending their knees. 

“And when the night calls, my lonely heart calls.” 

And then they honest to God  _ threw Steve’s fucking boyfriend  _ into the air. Bucky landed in front of Steve, starry eyed and sweaty and still going strong. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.”

The rest of their friends lined up horizontally behind Bucky and stepped from side to side, singing for Bucky and snapping along. 

“Somebody, oo. Somebody, oo.” 

“Steve, four years ago, we kissed for the first time.”

“Somebody who loves me.” 

“I’ve loved you my whole life, unfailingly, through every moment we’ve spent together.”

“Somebody, oo. Somebody, oo.” 

“And now, you’re my everything, and we’re more than I ever knew we could be to each other.” 

“To hold me in his arms.” 

“Steven Grant Rogers.” 

Bucky got down on one knee. 

“I need a man who’ll take a chance.”

“Will you.” 

“On a love that burns hot enough to last.” 

“Marry me?”

“And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls.” 

“Yes!” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> like he would tho


End file.
